


Promesas

by Polixena



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Past Lives, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polixena/pseuds/Polixena
Summary: Todo el mundo cree conocer a Charles Xavier. Pero todo es una ilusión, como buen telépata tiene sus secretos blindados y ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente.Cuando aparece una mujer pidiendo ayuda, todos sus secretos salen a la luz. Pero está dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque eso implique matar a una persona; algo que siempre ha repudiado.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya estoy de vuelta!!!! Tras un largo tiempo, está es mi segunda historia y se desarrolla después de los acontecimientos de X-Men Primera Generación, concretamente 10 años después. 
> 
> Todos los personajes a excepción de Darwin y Shaw están vivos, y obviamente incluyo a mi personaje favorito de la saga X-Men: Cassandra Nova, que regresa como la hermana mayor de Charles Xavier.

Capítulo I  
No le gustaba nada en sitio donde estaba, ni la sensación que le otorgaba.  
Estaba junto a su compañero Remy LeBeau conocido como Gambito, su jefe les había enviado a este lugar para según él rescatar a un mutante herido de manos del Gobierno de los EE.UU. pero ella no se lo creía no después de todo lo que había descubierto de su jefe.  
Cuando descubrió quien era verdaderamente Essex lo primero que quiso hacer fue matarlo: primero por mentirle a la cara y engañarla, segundo por torturar a mutantes y tercero por cogerle muestras de sangre sin su permiso. Pero ella sabía que atacar a Essex de primeras suponía la muerte de una manera cruel y despiadada.  
Aún recordaba la mutante que vino a ellos, una telépata como Essex. Solo estuvo con ellos un par de semanas, la muy imbécil quiso averiguar todo lo relacionado con su jefe y cuando éste lo supo lo primero que hizo fue torturarla físicamente hasta que la pobre no pudo más y cuando acabo con ella le hizo papilla el cerebro…sus gritos pidiendo ayuda resonaron por toda la base.  
Pero volviendo a la realidad, estaba preocupada. Desde que habían llegado sabía que algo raro había en esta instalación: para empezar el lugar estaba vacío del todo, parecía que el lugar había sido abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y eso solo podía suponer algo….  
\- Gambito, tenemos que irnos ¡ya! – le grito ella.  
\- No podemos, la misión….  
\- ¡No hay ninguna misión, no te das cuenta! – le volvió a gritar ella. - ¡Es una trampa!  
Fue gritar esa palabra y el caos se desató algunos de sus antiguos compañeros aparecieron junto a su jefe, Essex, y comenzaron a atacarlos con fuerza.

********

Dos días después a esa misma instalación llegaron Magneto y sus acólitos. Habían llegado ahí gracias a las facetas de espionaje de Mística, que llevaba más de seis meses colándose en edificios gubernamentales.  
Los motivos por los cuales escogieron atacar dicha instalación fueron los últimos movimientos alrededor de ella. Azazel comento que en los últimos días una persona había merodeado por el lugar en cuestión y que por la pinta que tenía dicha persona debía ser un mandatario o político.  
Dicha descripción del individuo había acelerado sus planes, su misión era entrar en la instalación atrapar a los encargados del lugar con las manos en la masa y rescatar a sus compañeros.  
Pero no esperaban encontrar lo que encontraron, el lugar estaba destruido casi por completo. Había sangre reseca en las paredes, restos negruzcos como si fueran pólvora, mesas, sillas, ordenadores….todo estaba roto.  
\- ¿Azazel detectas algo? ¿algún movimiento? – pregunto Erik.  
\- No, pero echare un vistazo rápido. – le contesto él.  
Azazel desapareció en una nube negra y reapareció tras unos segundos.  
\- No hay nadie en el edificio. – le contesto él – Absolutamente nadie, estamos a salvo.  
\- De acuerdo. – le dijo Erik – Mística encárgate de los ordenadores, a ver si recuperamos alguna información importante.  
Mística asintió y rápidamente se encargó de los ordenadores, intentando recuperar toda la información posible. Mientras tanto Magneto dirigía sus manos abiertas hacía los lados moviéndolas de un lado a otro buscando algún compartimento secreto que estuviese hecho de metal. Tras un buen rato buscando no encontraba nada, hasta que lo notó.  
Con un movimiento elegante de sus dedos, una pequeña cadena escondida entre los escombros emergió del suelo. Cuando la tuvo en sus dedos se dio cuenta de que era un medallón pequeño de oro amarillo, un colgante muy elegante algo raro en ese lugar.  
\- Aquí no hay nada que nos sirva, no hay información alguna. – le dijo Mística, mientras abandonaba los ordenadores y se acercaba a Magneto – ¡Que colgante tan bonito!  
\- Sí. – le contesto Erik – Y extraño, para un lugar como este.  
Mientras estaba hablando con Raven, se dedicaba a observar el colgante minuciosamente y abrió los ojos cuando observo que el colgante redondo tenía una X gigante grabada.  
\- Fíjate en esto Mística. – le comento Erik. - ¿No te suena familiar?  
Mística también abrió los ojos: - No es posible, tiene que ser una coincidencia.  
\- O no, fíjate aquí – le dijo Erik, quien le había dado la vuelta al colgante. Por el otro lado había grabado una CX juntos.  
\- Es imposible, que Charles haya estado aquí. – le respondió – Imposible, debe ser otra persona.  
\- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo Mística. – le dijo Erik - ¿Estás preparada para volver a ver a tu hermano?  
No, no lo estaba, ni ella ni Erik ni nadie de la Hermandad de Mutantes, quienes se sorprendieron cuando Magneto les ordeno dirigirse a la Mansión Xavier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo cree conocer a Charles Xavier. Pero todo es una ilusión, como buen telépata tiene sus secretos blindados y ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente.  
> Cuando aparece una mujer pidiendo ayuda, todos sus secretos salen a la luz. Pero está dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque eso implique matar a una persona; algo que siempre ha repudiado.

Capítulo II

Charles Xavier lo había conseguido había abierto su tan querida y ansiada escuela para Jóvenes Dotados.  
Los inicios no habían sido fáciles, nada fáciles. Tras el aparatoso accidente que le dejo sus piernas paralizadas para siempre, paso por una etapa de depresión tan enorme que ninguno de sus amigos/alumnos fue capaz de sacarlo de ese estado. No fue hasta un año después con la llegada de un mutante llamado Logan que pudo empezar a rehacer su vida.  
Logan había llegado un día de lluvia pidiendo ayuda, con el traía una joven llamada Anne Marie al que todos conocían como Pícara y a partir de ahí volvió a comunicarse con otros mutantes. La chica en cuestión tenía un fuerte trauma tras un incidente con su novio al que había dejado en estado de coma tras un beso, la chica tenía un pavor a las relaciones personales y poco a poco se fue abriendo.  
Y lo mismo paso con Logan, el hombre en cuestión también tenía sus problemas. Un pasado muy traumático y borrado en algunas partes; a él también le costaba confiar en la gente pero poco a poco fue abriéndose a Charles.  
Para Charles la llegada de ambos mutantes fueron una catarsis, el tratarlos e ayudarlos a superar sus traumas le ayudo a superar su depresión.  
Hoy había sido un día muy normal en la Escuela, los niños y los jóvenes disfrutaban no solo de sus clases normales sino de otras actividades. Él también disfrutaba no solo de las clases sino de la unión que formaba con cada alumno a los que trataba como sus hijos a excepción de uno.  
Con el paso del tiempo entre él y Logan habían formado una gran amistad, más que con Hank, pero esa amistad se había quedado en eso en una amistad. No iba a negar que Logan era un hombre muy atractivo gracias sobre todo a su aura varonil de macho alfa; pero Charles aún seguía algo prendado de Erik.  
Los sentimientos por Erik surgieron a través de convivir con él, pero esos sentimientos quedaron enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón puesto que Erik no sentía nada por él en ese aspecto, salvo una amistad mezclada con algo de odio.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, y Charles se dirigía hacia el patio para verles disfrutar de sus actividades junto con el resto del profesorado compuesto por él mismo, Hank, Logan, Alex y Sean. Cuando lo sintió, la mente de Raven y el vacío del casco de Erik, su presencia solo vaticinaba una cosa: PROBLEMAS.  
\- Chicos, no os alteréis pero se acerca Erik. – le comento Charles a los demás.  
\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto alterado Alex.  
\- Sí, es Erik junto con los suyos Emma Frost, Angel, Azazel y Raven. – le confirmo Charles. – Estar tranquilos, no busquéis provocarlos no quiero que se acerquen a los niños.  
\- Voy con usted profesor. – comento Logan.  
\- De acuerdo, Hank ven tú también. – dijo Charles – Alex, Sean quedaos con los niños, y protegerlos de ellos.  
\- Si profesor. – contestaron ambos a la vez.  
Los tres se dirigieron al Hall de la mansión, intentando controlar sus nervios. No querían un enfrentamiento, puesto que había niños viviendo en la casa y la prioridad del profesor X eran que los niños estuviesen a salvo de influencias tan nocivas como Erik.  
\- Buenas Erik, que te trae por aquí mi viejo amigo. – le saludó Charles cuando le permitió la entrada al Hall.  
\- Buenas mi viejo amigo, vengo en son de paz. – le saludo él, de manera mordaz.  
\- Permíteme objetar Magneto, pero no te creemos. – le contesto Hank en lugar del profesor.  
\- En serio Charles, venimos en son de paz. – contesto Raven por Erik – Necesitamos tu ayuda.  
\- ¿Mi ayuda? – pregunto él, extrañado. – ¿Y para qué? ¿Para asesinar a alguien más?  
\- Cariño, vámonos. – hablo exasperada Emma Frost – Ya os dije que el soñador no nos iba a ayuda, a él no le interesa los mutantes solo él mismo…..  
\- ¡Silencio Emma! – exclamo Erik, la susodicha se calló. – No venimos por eso, queremos que nos aclares una duda que tenemos.  
La petición era extraña de por sí, pero algo en el fondo le decía que tanto Erik como Raven no venían con malas intenciones, no podía decir lo mismo de Emma Frost ya que no se fiaba de ella.  
\- De acuerdo, que duda es esa. – dijo Charles.  
\- Hace unos días decidimos atacar una instalación del Gobierno, a las afueras de New York, descubrimos que en dicha instalación experimentaban con mutantes. Fuimos con la intención de acabar con los involucrados y rescatar a nuestros compañeros pero al llegar el lugar estaba totalmente destruido, las paredes cubiertas con sangre y había restos como de pólvora.  
\- Vale, y eso que tiene que ver conmigo o con la escuela. – pregunto Charles.  
\- Estábamos por irnos del lugar cuando encontré esto. – dijo sacando el colgante del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregándoselo a Charles. – Y sus grabados me son muy familiares, estoy incluso por decir que es igual al pin que llevas en tu chaqueta además que en la parte de atrás tiene grabadas las iniciales CX.  
Charles cogió el colgante y lo observo con detenimiento, mientras lo observaba Raven como Erik lo observaban intentando descubrir cada expresión facial pero Charles mantuvo todo el rato el rostro imperturbable.  
\- Es un colgante muy bonito, elegante y bonito pero no es mío. – le contesto Charles a Erik.  
\- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto Erik.  
\- Segurísimo, es un colgante de mujer y yo soy un hombre. – le respondió él.  
\- ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea tuyo o de alguien de tu familia? – pregunto Raven.  
Charles estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato. – No, no recuerdo que alguien de mi familia tuviese un colgante así. Tampoco recuerdo que alguien de mi familia, del sexo femenino empezase con la letra C.  
Erik y Raven no preguntaron más, aunque en sus rostros quedaba un rictus de incertidumbre.  
\- Seguramente se trate de una coincidencia. – empezó Hank – Hay muchos apellidos que empiecen con la letra X, como Xander…  
\- Si seguramente sea eso. – contesto Erik, cuando Charles le iba a devolver el colgante; él le dijo: - No quédatelo, seguramente puedas encontrar a su dueña con tu maquina rastreadora.  
Charles asintió con la cabeza: - Podéis tomar algo de comida y bebida antes de marcharos, si queréis.  
\- Gracias, mi viejo amigo. – le contesto Erik.  
Charles giro su silla de ruedas, y procedió a dirigirse a su despacho. Cuando cerró la puerta soltó el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones. Se dirigió a su mesa, puso el colgante sobre ella, y con cuidado abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y de un libro de cuero saco una foto.  
La foto era antigua, era una de las pocas fotos que tenía con sus padres. En ella salían el con el pin que Erik había mencionado antes y su hermana melliza Cassandra con el colgante en cuestión.  
La aparición de dicho colgante en una instalación destruida creaba en Charles una sensación angustiante, porque significaba tres cosas: que su hermana estaba perdida, malherida o lo peor muerta.  
\- Dios espero que estés bien Cassandra. – rogo él.

Mientras Charles estaba en su despacho, Erik se acercó a Emma Frost.  
\- ¿Tú que crees? – pregunto él – ¿Qué miente?  
\- No sabría que decirte, querido. – le contesto ella – No olvides que es un telépata, y por lo tanto puede ocultar sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Pero qué crees? – volvió a preguntar él.  
\- Que oculta algo fijo – le contesto ella.  
Estaban a punto de irse, cuando oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Unos golpes fuertes, como desesperados, los presentes se acercaron con cautela a la puerta con miedo a que fuera el enemigo.  
Los golpes siguieron y eran tan fuertes que alertaron a Charles que salió del despacho extrañado y alerto a Sean y Alex quienes entraron en la casa con un grupo de niños y niñas.  
\- Hank abre la puerta, Logan prepárate por si acaso. – ordeno Charles.  
Hank asintió y abrió la puerta, tras ella había una mujer con la ropa hecha jirones, apoyado sobre ella había un hombre que sangraba y apenas podía mantener la conciencia.  
\- Ayúdame por favor. – le suplico ella.  
\- ¿Quién es Hank? – pregunto Charles.  
\- Es una mujer, trae un hombre herido. – contesto él.  
\- Pues que entre. – contesto Charles.  
\- Profesor, puede ser una trampa. – dijo Logan.  
\- No es una trampa. – contesto la mujer – Somo mutantes, hemos sido atacados, por favor necesitamos ayuda sobre todo para él. Lleva dos horas inconsciente, y sangra mucho.  
\- Entra. – respondió Hank.  
La mujer entro al Hall, sujetando al hombre con fuerza. Una vez dentro los presentes se asustaron con el aspecto del hombre: su ropa estaba totalmente desecha y poseía unos grandes cortes, hechos con una especie de cuchillo o espada por los cuales sangraba en abundancia.  
La mujer no parecía estar tan mal, tenía la ropa desecha también, empapada de sangre y algunos moratones en los brazos y el rostro.  
\- Dámelo, lo voy a llevar a enfermería. – le dijo Hank – Logan ayúdame.  
Cuando la mujer se libró del peso del hombre, soltó un suspiro y procedió a sentarse en uno de las sillas que había dispuestas en el Hall. Su postura era de dolor, puesto que tenía la cabeza gacha y se agarraba el costado. Charles se acercó a ella y procedió a observarla, en un segundo su rostro de extrañeza paso a incredulidad.  
\- ¿Cassandra? – pregunto él.  
La mujer levanto la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada.  
\- Hola Charles, me alegro mucho de verte. – le contesto ella.


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo cree conocer a Charles Xavier. Pero todo es una ilusión, como buen telépata tiene sus secretos blindados y ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente.  
> Cuando aparece una mujer pidiendo ayuda, todos sus secretos salen a la luz. Pero está dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque eso implique matar a una persona; algo que siempre ha repudiado.

Sorprendido era poco, nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su hermana, menos en estas circunstancias y mucho menos ahora que acababa de pensar en su bienestar pero a veces la vida te pone en situaciones extrañas.  
Y si Charles estaba sorprendido por la inesperada visita de su hermana, los presentes en el Hall de la entrada lo estaban mucho más. Sus mentes eran un hervidero de preguntas “¿Quién es esta mujer?”, “¿de qué conoce a Charles?”, “¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?”, “¿qué les había ocurrido a ella y a su compañero?”…..  
Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pronunciase alguna de estas preguntas en voz alta, la voz de Charles Xavier se alzó sobre las demás.  
\- Yo también me alegro de verte Cassandra, acompáñame al despacho tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.  
La mujer en cuestión se levantó y procedió a seguir el profesor hasta su despacho. Una vez ambos entraron Raven se acercó hasta Erik y le susurro: - Creo que deberíamos irnos, aquí no hay nada que nos pueda interesar.  
\- Al contrario Mística, – objeto él – algo me dice que esta mujer tiene las respuestas que tanto ansiamos. De momento nos quedamos.

Al entrar en el despacho Charles se dirigió a su escritorio, mientras que Cassandra opto por dirigirse a la licorera y coger la primera botella de licor que vio. Rápidamente la dirigió a sus labios y procedió a beber de ella, prescindiendo en todo momento de un vaso.  
Charles la observaba en silencio, no sabía que decir. La última vez que había visto a su hermana fue en el hospital cuando fue atendido de su lesión en la columna y en esa visita de 30 minutos no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra; y en esta ocasión presentía que iba a pasar lo mismo.  
\- Lo siento, – empezó ella – siento mucho haber venido hasta aquí pero no tenía a donde ir. No quiero ponerte en peligro ni a ti, ni a los tuyos pero no podía arriesgarme a ir a un hospital y de haber ido a uno mi antiguo jefe nos habría localizado enseguida y no saldríamos vivos de allí.  
\- No me molesta. – contesto él – Al contrario, me alegra que estés aquí Cassandra sabes que esta es tu casa también.  
Cassandra resopló: - Hace años que esta ya no es mí casa Charles, lo sabes perfectamente.  
\- No, no lo sé – replico él. – Lo único que sé es que un día desapareciste sin más.  
\- ¡No desaparecí sin más Charles, las cosas no fueron así! – le exclamo ella, enfadada.  
\- ¿Pues como fueron, Cassandra? – pregunto él - ¿Cómo fueron? ¿Por qué lo único que yo sé es que un día te fuiste y que cuando nos reencontramos ya éramos adultos?  
Cassandra suspiro, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de mantener ninguna discusión. El costado le dolía mucho y tardaría horas en curarse, pero entendía que su hermano quisiera aclarar las cosas y por ello procedió a explicarse.  
\- Lo sabes perfectamente Charles, sabes cómo era vivir aquí después de que nuestro padre murió. – comenzó ella – Sabes bien como era nuestra madre, obsesa del control, de vivir de las apariencias y sabes que siempre me tuvo enfilada ya que su único sueño es que yo viviese esa vida de mujer de la alta sociedad. Lo sabes, a ti no te presionaba pues eres un varón y tenías toda la libertad que querías.  
Charles estaba en silencio, no podía negar dichas palabras pues eran ciertas. Su madre había pertenecido a una familia aristócrata y como tal prestaba más atención a las apariencias, una habilidad que mantuvo hasta su muerte a pesar de ser una alcohólica.  
\- Yo estaba harta de ella, muy harta y ella lo estaba de mí. – siguió – Y un día me despertó de madrugada, ella y Marko me metieron en un coche y me encerraron en un internado. Estuve allí muchos años, horribles ya que las profesoras no dudaban en azotarte y castigarte si hacías algo mal, hasta que un día descubrí mi capacidad de leer y controlar las mentes ahí todo se hizo más fácil y cuando tuve la suficiente fuerza me escape de allí y no mire atrás.  
\- Podías haber venido a mi Cassandra, lo sabes. – le contesto Charles – Esta era tú casa y yo seguía siendo tu hermano.  
\- ¡Lo intente! – exclamo ella – Al principio le envía cartas a madre suplicándole volver, ella me respondía que no. Un día apareció Marko por el internado y me dijo que dejara de escribir cartas puesto que madre había muerto, y que tú estabas en otro internado no tenía forma de salir de allí. – tomo aire – Cuando pude escapar de allí me dirigí aquí y sabes lo que recibo, primero la noticia de que Marko está muerto y que me habías sustituido por otra a la que hacías pasar por tu hermana, Charles.  
Sus últimas palabras fueron un como un puñal, clavado en su corazón.  
\- Eso no es así Cassandra, Raven nunca te sustituyo. – aclaro él.  
\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó retóricamente ella – Yo lo único que sé es que de alguna manera lograste convencer a madre de que Raven era tu hermana hasta sus últimos días, mientras dejabas que tu verdadera hermana se pudriese en un internado y desapareciese sin dejar rastro.  
Charles suspiro, Cassandra tenía toda la razón no había sido un buen hermano.  
\- Tienes toda la razón Cassandra, de poder retroceder en el tiempo cambiaría todo lo sucedido y lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
\- Si lo sé. – le contesto ella con voz cansada – Pero a pesar de todo no te odio Charles, ambos sobrevivimos como pudimos.  
La cara de Charles adquirió un rictus de sorpresa mezclada con incertidumbre, espero a que Cassandra acabase de beber un poco más de licor y procedió a realizar la pregunta del millón: - ¿Qué necesitas Cassandra?  
\- Necesito tu ayuda, Charles. – le respondió ella – Pero entenderé que no lo quieras hacer, ya que tu prioridad es la escuela por eso te voy a pedir que si no me ayudas por lo menos ayudes a Remy y le permitas quedarse en la escuela.  
\- Si tu amigo quiere quedarse en la escuela lo acogeré, independientemente de lo que me pidas. – le respondió Charles – Mi escuela está abierta a todos.  
\- Me alegro. – le contesto ella – Charles necesito que me ayudes a matar a mi antiguo jefe, si no acabo con él nuestras vidas están en peligro.

Mientras Charles y Cassandra estaban en el despacho, Sean y Alex aprovecharon para mandar a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones y ordenándoles no salir de allí para así evitar encontrarse con Magneto y su grupo.  
Cuando terminaron dicha tarea volvieron al Hall, mientras Sean mantenía la prudencia Alex lo único que quería era sacarlos de allí aunque fuese a golpes pero no pudo hacerlo pues en ese momento salían el profesor y su inesperada visita.   
Al poco rato Hank salió de la enfermería.  
\- ¿Cómo esta Remy? – pregunto la Cassandra.  
\- Esta estable. – le respondió él – Sus heridas aunque a simple vista parecen graves, no revisten tal gravedad. Las he limpiado y procedido hacerle las curas, además de las transfusiones de plasma y sangre.  
\- ¿Puedo verle? Necesito hablar con él. – pregunto ella.  
\- Sí, pero no le agobies aún está algo débil.  
Cassandra procedió a ir a la enfermería dejándolos todos atrás y sin ninguna intención de informar a nadie de lo que iba a hacer. Cassandra vislumbro la camilla donde estaba Remy, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla, soltó un suspiro intentando serenarse y procedió a cerrar los ojos.  
“Remy necesito hablar contigo, es urgente”, le hablo ella telepáticamente.  
Remy despertó totalmente confundido, le costó unos ubicarse, pero cuando pudo fijo su mirada en Cassandra.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto él.  
\- Tranquilo, estás bien. – le respondió ella – Te traje a la Escuela de Charles Xavier, es un amigo y me prometió que te ayudaría e incluso me dijo que podrías quedarte aquí.  
\- Ahh – fue lo único que dijo él, atontado aun por los calmantes en su cuerpo.  
\- Remy nos atacaron a ambos, Essex estaba allí. – le dijo ella – Yo sé porque me ataco a mí, pero porque te ataco a ti.  
\- No lo sé. – le respondió el.  
\- Sí que lo sabes. – le contradijo ella – Si solo quisiese acabar conmigo, todos incluido tú me atacaríais, pero también te atacaron a ti. Así que responde ¿Por qué?  
Remy soltó un suspiro: - Hace algunos años Essex me envió a una misión en solitario, tenía que recoger a una niña que tenía el poder de hacer crecer sus huesos. Él me dijo que la niña estaba en una especie de orfanato, pero cuando llegué la niña no estaba en ningún orfanato estaba viviendo con sus padres; era una niña feliz. – volvió a suspirar – Regrese para hablar con Essex, creía que había algo mal pero él me dijo que no y me ordeno que matase a los padres y robase a la niña.  
\- ¿Lo hiciste? – pregunto ella.  
\- No, no podía. – le dijo Remy – Yo solo veía una niña con unos padres que la querían, pero sabía que si no hacía nada Essex seguiría con su plan así que tras muchos esfuerzos convencí a los padres para que se fuesen de allí y se mudasen a otro lugar. Luego le dije a Essex que había atacado la casa pero que la niña se defendió y murió, junto con los padres.  
\- ¿Se tragó esa mentira? – pregunto Cassandra.  
\- Al principio sí. – respondió Remy – Pero creo que luego lo descubrió todo, incluido que de vez en cuando la ayudaba.  
\- ¿Dónde está la niña? – le pregunto ella – Iré a buscarla antes que Essex.  
\- Te ayudare. – le respondió él intentando levantarse.  
\- Quedarte aquí, estas herido. Dime donde está la niña. – le pregunto otra vez Cassandra.  
\- En Riverdale en el Bronx, Calle 252 es una casa con las ventanas azules. – le contesto él – La niña se llama Sarah De'Philefong.  
\- De acuerdo, tu quédate aquí y descansa yo la traeré.  
Cassandra salió de la enfermería, atravesó el largo pasillo hasta el Hall donde aún estaba Charles junto con sus invitados.  
\- Charles, lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme. – le informo ella – Te prometo que volveré enseguida y te lo explicare todo.  
\- De acuerdo. – le contesto Charles, para estupefacción de todos – Necesitas ayuda.  
\- No me valgo sola. Eso sí – le contesto ella – si bien no me gusta saber que estos – dijo señalando a Magnetos y los suyos – estén aquí pero creo que lo mejor es que se queden para ayudar, la cosa se puede poner fea.  
\- ¿Para ayudar en que, querida? – le pregunto fríamente Emma.  
Cassandra no le contesto simplemente atravesó la puerta principal, cerró los ojos y ascendió a los cielos demostrando su capacidad de volar.  
\- ¿Alguien puede explicar que está pasando aquí? – pregunto desconcertada Raven.  
\- Cassandra es una vieja amiga, nos conocemos desde hace años. – empezó Charles – A acudido a mí, buscando ayuda y yo se la voy a dar pero necesitamos ayuda. Erik mi viejo amigo, ¿puedes ayudarnos?  
\- Claro mi viejo amigo. – le respondió Erik.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo cree conocer a Charles Xavier. Pero todo es una ilusión, como buen telépata tiene sus secretos blindados y ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente.  
> Cuando aparece una mujer pidiendo ayuda, todos sus secretos salen a la luz. Pero está dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque eso implique matar a una persona; algo que siempre ha repudiado.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Cassandra se fuera de la Mansión X con destino desconocido. Estos dos días fueron una autentica hecatombe en la mansión, tanto el Charles, Alex, Sean y Hank intentaron que los alumnos no se encontrasen con sus invitados no deseados.  
Dichos invitados no deseados vivían encerrados en una de las alas de la mansión, no encerrados del todo, podían salir de sus cuartos pero tenían prohibido hablar con los alumnos del profesor.  
Pero la paciencia se iba acabando, sobre todo para Erik quien ya carecía de ella. Sentía que se asfixiaba en la casa, antes podía moverse con la tranquilidad que le daba tener la confianza de Charles pero ahora eso no existía. La confianza de Charles había desaparecido y nunca la recuperaría.  
Y ya estaba desesperado, por lo que salió de su habitación con dirección al despacho de Charles.  
\- ¡Charles, tenemos que hablar! – exclamó Erik, entrando al despacho. Pero se calló al ver la escena que presenció.  
Dentro del despacho también estaba Logan; ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Charles con una manta en las rodillas, los dos estaban bebiendo whisky y hablando de manera distendida.  
\- ¿Erik, deseas algo? – pregunto Charles.  
Erik despertó de su ensoñación, por un momento juraría que los ojos de Charles brillaban con ilusión y con ¿amor?  
\- No podemos esperar más. Creo que lo mejor es irnos. – le respondió Erik antes de dar la vuelta e irse.  
\- Erik, espera…. – le respondió Charles, mientras se dirigía a su silla de ruedas. Con un gesto, Logan procedió ayudarle a subir a la silla para ir detrás de él.  
Justo cuando Magneto y los suyos estaban en el jardín con intenciones de desaparecer oyeron las voces de los niños, asombradas y extasiadas. En el cielo se veía una figura negra, que se acercaba a la mansión y según se iba acercando su silueta se iba definiendo: era Cassandra.  
Cuando Cassandra toco suelo, se fijaron que en sus brazos había una niña pequeña. No parecía herida, solo inconsciente. Hank se apresuró a cogerla y llevarla inmediatamente a la enfermería mientras Cassandra entraba dentro de la mansión, encontrándose de frente con Remy.  
\- La encontraste. – le dijo él, con la voz tomada por la emoción.  
\- Sí, no fue fácil pero sí. – le contesto ella.  
\- Cassandra tenemos que hablar. – le dijo Charles, entrando otra vez en la Mansión. – Mis invitados se están impacientando, y me merezco una explicación de lo que ocurre.  
\- Si lo sé, - suspiro ella – vamos todos a tu despacho.  
Todos incluidos Erik y los suyos, entraron en el despacho. Charles se colocó delante del escritorio, cerca de él estaban Logan, Alex y Sean; cerca de la puerta Erik con los suyos. Remy aún convaleciente se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente al escritorio.  
\- Empieza hablar. – le dijo Erik.  
Cassandra resoplo: - Puedes esperar un momento a que llegue el otro implicado, quiero saber cómo está la niña.  
Antes de que alguien dijera algo más Cassandra empezó a quitarse la chaqueta negra que tenía, cuando se la quitó quedo son una top de asas del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto un enorme moratón en el ombro derecho y un arañazo en el cuello con restos de sangre. Pero lo más asombroso fue que en un momento se levantó el top desvelando otro moratón en la espalda.  
\- ¡Cassandra! ¿pero qué…estás bien? – pregunto Charles preocupado por sus heridas.  
\- Esto…nada. – en un par de días estaré bien. – contesto ella sin darle la mayor importancia a sus heridas.  
\- La niña está bien. – empezó Hank, entrando en el despacho – Solo está dormida, pero no tiene ninguna herida. ¿Tú estas bien, necesitas que te examine? – le pregunto a Cassandra, viendo sus heridas.  
\- No gracias, estoy bien. – le contesto ella.  
\- Bueno ya que estamos todos, Cassandra explícanoslo todo. – dijo Charles.  
Tanto Cassandra como Remy suspiraron, Cassandra comenzó a hablar: - Remy y yo trabajamos para un mutante que se llama Nathaniel Essex, pero nosotros le conocemos como Mr. Siniestro. Nos contrató, por decirlo de una manera porque más bien nos acogió en su casa, al principio el trabajo era sencillo: buscar mutantes que estaban desahuciados o enfermos y nos lo llevábamos para cuidarlos y darle una mejor vida.  
Cassandra paro de hablar, le dolía mucho el costado, pero a pesar del dolor continuo: - Al principio no me fije que había algo extraño, pues siempre nos enviaba a misiones, algunos de los mutantes que recogíamos se quedaban con nosotros y formaban parte del grupo de expedición y otros se iban. Pero hace 6 meses descubrí toda la verdad, algunos de los mutantes que recogíamos morían por los experimentos que realizaba en ellos.  
\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Erik, exaltado por lo que acaba de oír. El que un mutante experimentaba con otros mutantes era más imperdonable, que el hecho de que un humano experimentase con mutantes. Tal monstruo solo merecía la muerte.  
\- Lo que oyes, pesado. – le contesto Cassandra de malos modos – Nathaniel Essex se dedica a experimentar con otros mutantes en busca de lo que llama “la cura”.  
\- ¿La cura? – pregunto Hank.  
\- Una cura para su mutación. – contesto Cassandra.  
Todos se quedaron asombrados, de los presentes en la sala solo algunos sabían que el único que había intentado encontrar una cura para su mutación era Hank.  
\- Una cosa que hay que entender de Essex, es que no es un mutante normal. – dijo ella – Es un mutante químico.  
\- ¿Un mutante químico? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Raven, sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
\- Un mutante químico es un mutante que no nace con poderes, sino que los desarrolla gracias a la ciencia y a la experimentación. – contesto Charles.  
\- Pero eso es imposible. – comenzó Emma, de manera soberbia como queriendo remarcar que es lo que acababa de decir Charles fuese la mayor tontería del mundo.  
\- No, imposible no. – dijo Charles – Recuerdo que cuando estaba desarrollando mi tesis, acudí a una conferencia sobre las mutaciones y como su manipulación podía aplicarse al desarrollo farmacéutico. Pero la conferencia iba sobre la genética, es decir, enfermedades, malformaciones…Me imagino que Essex realiza experimentos en torno a las mutaciones.  
\- Exactamente. – le respondió Cassandra – Essex nació como un humano. Toda su familia, la parte varón poseen una enfermedad genética y degenerativa que los mata al llegar a los 35 años. Su bisabuelo, su abuelo, su padre y sus hijos murieron a causa de dicha enfermedad y el mismo padeció la enfermedad pero increíblemente fue capaz de sobrevivir hasta los 50 años; así que empezó a experimentar consigo mismo para lograr curar la enfermedad que había asolado a su familia. De sus experimentos, surgió su mutación, algo que odia con toda su alma y quiere revertir.  
Todos se quedaron asombrados por la explicación de Cassandra, no podían creer lo que oyeron un humano que se convirtió en un mutante, y que ahora quería deshacer lo invertido y para ello recurría a mutantes.  
\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo, - empezó Hank, frunciendo el ceño signo de que estaba pensando y mucho – dijiste que Essex empezó a experimentar consigo mismo y de sus experimentos surgió su mutación, pero tuvo que sacar tejido, sangre, células de alguna parte para que su mutación se desarrollara.  
\- Esa es muy buena pregunta. – le felicito Cassandra – La familia Essex es una familia de abolengo en Inglaterra, por lo que tiene recursos ilimitados y esos recursos tanto económicos, políticos y sociales le ha permitido hacer tratos y negocios con gente muy poderosa, su bisabuelo empezó en la industria armamentística.  
\- ¿Qué tratos son esos? – pregunto Charles.  
\- El acceso total a cualquier administración: Registro Civil, Hospitales, Colegios, Universidades, Cárceles…Todo con un único objetivo localizar y buscar mutantes.  
\- Eso es imposible Cassandra, ¿estas segura? – pregunto un Charles pálido.  
\- Segurísima lo he visto, cada recién nacido de este país o de cualquier, cada persona que ingrese en la cárcel, en colegios, universidades o en cualquier otra institución dependiente del Gobierno se le realiza un análisis de sangre que se le entrega a Essex Corporation, la empresa de Essex, y cuando este localiza el gen mutante lo registra y ahí empieza la cacería. – Cassandra tomo aire, el dolor del costado era horroroso – Lleva haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, según pude averiguar sus primeros experimentos surgieron en la II Guerra Mundial sus conejillos de indias los presos de los Campos de Concentración y soldados heridos.  
\- Ese fue el motivo por el cual os ataco. – pregunto Logan, encendiendo uno de sus habanos.  
\- Más o menos, – contesto Cassadra – creo que a mí me ataco porque destruí su laboratorio.  
\- ¿Destruiste su laboratorio? – pregunto Hank asombrado.  
\- Sí. – contesto Cassandra airada – No me uní a Essex para matar a nuestra gente, sino para ayudarles; cuando me entere de todo no lo pude evitar y destruí todo lo que tenía.  
\- ¿Y a ti porque te ataco, Remy? – pregunto Charles.  
\- Porque me negué a asesinar a alguien. – esa respuesta dejo a todos alucinados – Conocí a Essex cuando era niño y me ayudó mucho, por eso me uní a él; al igual que Cassandra me enviaba a buscar mutantes. Un día me ordeno buscar a una niña, yo creía que estaba en un hospital u orfanato o incluso en la calle pero cuando descubrí que tenía una familia y que era feliz simplemente no pude. Regrese junto a Essex y le dije que hubo un enfrentamiento, y que la niña murió intentando defenderse; al principio me creyó pero debió de descubrir que había ayudado a la niña y a su familia a esconderse.  
\- A Essex no le gustan que le engañen. – sentencio Cassandra. – Y eso le hace mucho más peligroso.  
\- ¿Peligroso, peligroso porque? – pregunto Charles extrañado – Cassandra ¿qué mutación tiene Essex?  
Ambos, Remy y Cassandra suspiran, pero al final es Remy quien contesta: - Essex es un telépata.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo cree conocer a Charles Xavier. Pero todo es una ilusión, como buen telépata tiene sus secretos blindados y ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente.  
> Cuando aparece una mujer pidiendo ayuda, todos sus secretos salen a la luz. Pero está dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque eso implique matar a una persona; algo que siempre ha repudiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos he vuelto tras mucho tiempo, pero he estado bastante liada estos meses y la pandemia del COVI-19 nos trae a todos de cabeza.  
> Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, y para aquellos que estaban leyendo "Nuevos Comienzos" he dedicido borrar esa historia porque no me convencia nada por donde iba, pero no so preocupeis estoy planeando una nueva historia.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruteis.

Nadie en la Mansión podía dormir, tras la charla que tuvieron todos en el despacho de Charles. Para muchos era impensable que un mutante obtuviera de manera artificial sus poderes, y que ahora por arrepentimiento o ira se dedicase a asesinar y torturar a sus iguales en nombre de la ciencia.  
La que menos podía dormir era Cassandra, aunque lo mejor era decir que ella nunca dormía había cogido esa costumbre tras muchos años viviendo con Essex. El mutante tenía la manía de no dejarles dormir y en muchas ocasiones los mandaba a realizar sus misiones en plena madrugada.  
Pero el motivo por el cual no podía dormir esta noche es la casa. Hacía más de 10 años que no pisaba la que era su casa, y los recuerdos de ella la desvelaban.  
Esperaba que mañana fuese otro día.

Los alumnos de Charles Xavier estaban preocupados, no eran ignorantes y sabían que los invitados del profesor no estaban aquí para quedarse; pero optaron por hacer que no existían y siguieron con su vida estudiantil.  
Cassandra también había escogido esa opción, prefería pasar el día en el gimnasio o en el jardín realizando deporte o perfeccionando sus poderes para cuando llegase el día de enfrentarse a Essex.  
Remy por otra parte una vez se hubo recuperado opto por molestar a todos los adultos de la Mansión, preguntando cosas acerca de la escuela e intentando seducir a las mujeres. Por su actitud tanto Charles como Cassandra predijeron que una vez acabaran con Essex se quedaría en la Mansión.  
Mientras que Erik y los suyos tenían prohibido acercarse a los estudiantes, así de claro lo había dejado Charles cuando accedió a que se quedasen a ayudar, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen ver qué clase de mutación tenían los alumnos y explorar sus posibilidades.

Charles estaba en la terraza observando a sus alumnos se preocupaba mucho por ellos, especialmente por su alumna Jean Gray. Una telépata más poderosa que él, pero su poder aún estaba en proceso latente, y la situación de Essex no le dejaba tranquilo.  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta que Cassandra se había acercado a él.  
• Buenos días, Charles. – saludo ella.  
• Buenos días, Cassandra. – saludo él de vuelta - ¿Has dormido bien?  
• Más o menos. – le respondió ella.  
• Te lo has montado muy bien, - le dijo Cassandra a Charles – es espectacular.  
• Gracias. – le respondió Charles, emocionado – He tardado mucho, pero puedo decir que he conseguido realizar mi sueño.  
• Pues me alegro mucho. – le respondió Cassandra – Se nota lo mucho que te has esforzado.  
• Esforzado en ocultarlos. – contesto una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Erik con los brazos cruzados.  
• Buenos días, Erik. ¿Has dormido bien? – le saludo Charles.  
• Muy bien, gracias. – le respondió con sarna Erik – Y eso que tú llamas escuela, no es ni más ni menos que una excusa para ocultar a nuestros hermanos, impidiéndoles enfrentarse al mundo real.  
• No empieces Erik. – le dijo Charles.  
• ¿Qué? Acaso no es la verdad, mi buen amigo. – le contratacó el.  
• No, no es así he creado una escuela donde los mutantes pueden venir y aprender más sobre sus mutaciones. – le contesto él.  
• Ya y mientras están aquí siguen permaneciendo en la ignorancia. – le respondió Erik enfadado – Sin saber que los humanos nos segregan, atacan, hieren, matan a los que son como nosotros.  
• Creo que ayer dije, que el principal sospechoso de los ataques a mutantes es otro mutante. – hablo Cassandra con la intención de cortar dicho debate sin fin.  
Ante esas palabras Erik opta por callarse, ese ataque no lo vio venir.  
• Ahora que has nombrado a ese ser – empezó Charles – creo que lo mejor es que nos juntemos y empecemos a planear como podemos atacarle.  
• Tienes razón Charles – contesto Cassandra – voy a buscar a Remy, y nos vemos en tu despacho. Tú deberías buscar a los tuyos, Magneto.  
En unos pocos minutos todos estaban en el despacho de Charles, los alumnos más mayores se quedaron a cargo de los alumnos más pequeños en lo que duraba la reunión.  
• Quiero dejar claro una cosa – empezó Charles a los demás – estamos aquí para acabar con una amenaza: Nathaniel Essex, es él en quien debemos concentrarnos y no en otras cosas.  
• Eso intentaremos, profesor. – le respondió Hank.  
• Bueno la primera pregunta es: ¿Cómo derrotamos a Essex? – pregunto Charles.  
• Sinceramente, - le respondió Cassandra – no lo sé. Essex siempre se ha caracterizado por nunca entrar en batalla y dejar que otros peleen por él.  
• Un cobarde. – dijo Logan.  
• Exactamente – dijo Remy.  
• Eso es un contratiempo – comenzó Charles - ¿Qué crees tú que deberíamos hacer? – pregunto a Cassandra.  
• Prepararnos, estar listos para un inminente ataque – le contesto ella – porque eso es lo que va a hacer.


End file.
